Demon child
by The hazel-eyed bookworm
Summary: What if Margaret died giving birth? Nine years later, her son, renamed Valentine White, believes that he is a normal kid with a normal family. Until he discovers he is something very far away from normal.
1. Prologue

**All right, my sister started this and then asked me to post it to continue. The prologue and first chapter is all her work.**

**Don't be too hard to her, she is only eight, I only helped her quite a bit...**

* * *

What would you do if everything you know, or almost everything, was a lie? If you were keep in the darkness for so long that you forgot your own identity? What should I do? Keep living with my adopted family, who doesn't know my secret? Or turn my back to them and go to live with my Dad, my real Dad, who just appeared and is the worst nightmare of the human kind?

This morning, I was called Valentine White. Now I am called Duncan Rosenblatt, nine-years-old, motherless, adopted and with no knowledge of my real Dad, Belloc, who appeared in my house and claimed me as his heir.

I wish I knew what to say. I don't know...do you?

My name is Valentine White, and this is my story.

Chapter one: Life change

Can you believe?

* * *

**This is the Prologue. The first chapter will come soon. Review!**


	2. Life change

**First chapter! I only did the flashbacks, the rest is Sophie's work. We don't own Firebreather. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter one: Life change.**

I was born a 9 of March in the Saint Diego's hospital. The nurses didn't know anything about my mom, they only said that had brown hair. She didn't say her name. They only know she was in labor of her firstborn. Me.

At the same time a baby's cry echoed, a woman' scream pierced the night. She had died and the baby was bawling, as if knowing something terrible had just happened.

* * *

I was placed in an orphanage, by the name of Valentine. I spent there three years, until the White family adopted me, and gave me a surname, and one brother. A year later, little Lea was born.

As I grew up, I soon started questioning why I looked nothing alike of Mum and Dad. I had blonde hair and sparkling amber-brown eyes. Also I had a weird skin disease, orange skin with patters that resembled scales.

Now I have nine years. My mother is called Marie White. She has red hair and brown eyes. She is really kind to me, the "trouble boy" of the family.

My Dad is called Julian White, he is a black-haired, green-eyed man, indulgent in everything except studies.

Then there are my siblings, Matthew and Lea.

Matt is ten-year-old. Black-haired, brown-eyed, he has a terrible temperament, like me, but he is the one that had saved me from loads of trouble.

_FLASHBACK_

_I was running from a gang of bullies, or as they called themselves, "the mercenaries"_

_I had been running for a long time, and I was starting to get tired. I didn't know how much I could resist._

_I felt something grabbing me from behind, and the next thing I knew, my arms were being hold by two of the guys. I stared with disgust at their leader, Gerard._

_"What do you want? I asked, my voice only shaking a bit._

_"You, White, are a nerd. And nerds bothers me." He said._

_I was shell-shocked. I mean, that is what all about? I got higher marks than him on a test?_

_Then I felt his fist connecting with my stomach. No sound escaped my lips, but I couldn't help double in pain._

_"Three guys to beat one boy? Wow, you have fallen down" I said mockingly. He approached towards me, his face inches away from mine. I looked at him._

_I spat him in the face. He groaned, cleaned his face and then started punching me in the stomach, with the other guys still holding me._

_It hurt. A lot._

_Suddenly I heard a cracking noise. I looked up as the other guys released me._

_My brother Matt had somehow found me and had given Gerard, for what I could see, a broken nose. He looked at me and we both started running away, I with a bit of difficult since my stomach hurt a lot._

_"Thanks Matt."_

_"No problem Vale."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Then is my little sister Lea. She is five at the moment, she is like a little, red-haired, green-eyed angel. She's , I swear, a mind-reader, always knowing when you are worried, upset or happy. My sis is innocent, light-hearted, but she has two sides. Lea, always so sweet and quiet, becomes a hairy spider when someone insults their brothers. She is really dependent of me:

_FLASHBACK_

_I was eight, outside the house looking at the storm getting nearer. A noise behind me made me turn around, and my eyes met my sister's tear-stained face._

_ "Le, what's wrong?" I asked softly as she ran towards me and hugged me._

_"I couldn't find you." She sobbed. "I thought you had left me."_

_I don't know why, but when I see my sis cry my heart breaks every time._

_"Don't worry." I said hugging her back. "I will never leave without you, little sis."_

_"Promised?" she asked, looking at me with her emerald orbs._

_"Promised." I said softly._

_We were like that for a while, until the rain started to fall._

_END FLASHBACK_

Lea was my friend, the consolation of all my sufferings. Matt, my protector, and the one who backs me up, as the saying goes: "Brothers have to be together." he is the one, also who helps me to get out of situations like the one I am at the moment:

Right now, I was handing mom and dad a letter from the director of the school, which said that me, Matt and the gang of kids would have to go to the principal's office with their parents. I looked at Matt while she read the letter. We were in so much trouble.

Before Mom could open her mouth, Matt spoke:

"I saw it. A gang of bullies had caught Vale and two were holding him and one was punching him in the stomach. I had to do something" he explained. Mom and Dad looked at me.

"Is that true?" Dad asked. I nodded.

"Vale, in two months this is the third time you are sent to the principal's office." Sighed mom.

"But they are the ones who start it! The jerks are attracted to me like… homing pigeons!" I yelled

"Vale, language!" scolded mom.

"Mom, let's face it, the only reason they bother me is because I am a freak" I said. Three pairs of eyes glared at me.

"And his self-stern problem shows again." Said Matt. I glared at him and headed towards my room. Behind the door, as always, I found little Lea eavesdropping the conversation.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, concerned about her favorite brother.

"Nah, I am fine now, Le." I answered. Le's green eyes shone with anger and her hair seemed to make a halo of fire. It was quite scary, seeing as she is like one meter tall.

"If I ever find them…" she said, anger lacing her voice. I chuckled.

"C'mon Le, let's go to my room before Mom finds you"

She laughed and followed me. I smiled to myself, my sis was the one who really makes my day.

"I'll never leave you Vale." She said.

If only we knew what was going to happen.

* * *

Are you ready...for truths to be revealed?

Are you ready...to feel a part of my life?

Are you ready...for what's going to happen?

Can you believe?

Can you believe in me?

**Demon child: Chapter two: Truth and trust**

**Can you believe?**

* * *

**I always imagined that Duncan, I mean Valentine, if he had a younger brother or sister he would be the"protective brother"**

**Did you liked the chapter?**


	3. Truth and trust

**Second chapter! This is completely my and Rosezelene's work. We don't own Firebreather.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Truth and trust.**

"COME ON MARIO! IT'S ONLY A TURTLE!"

"YES! I AM WINNING I AM WINNING…No…not the…waterfall…"

I and Matt were playing Mario Kart in the TV. Le entered in the room with a troubled expression, as I fell down the damned waterfall.

"Vale, Matt, have you seen mom?" she asked.

We pointed to the kitchen, and Lea bolted towards there. My brother and I decided to imitate Lea and hid behind the door, listening. We heard Lea telling mom what had happened in the park, one kid had shouted to Lea's friend that he was an adopted son.

"Mom, what does "adopted" means? It's a bad word?" we heard Lea asking

"No, Le, it isn't a bad word. It means when a man and a woman want a child and they can't have one for themselves, they take in one child without mom and dad."

"Oh." We heard Lea say. Noises from the kitchen made me and Matt did a hasty retreat and sat on the couch, trying to act normal. Just then we noticed Dad looking at us with a serious expression. He and Mom exchanged dark looks.

"Matt, Lea, we need to talk with your brother." Said Dad. I looked at him. I haven't done anything wrong!... nowadays…

My siblings and I exchanged looks, but in the end they left. Mom motioned me to sit on the couch. I obeyed and the sat in front of me.

"What happens Mom?" I asked, confused.

"Vale, you heard me telling Lea the meaning of 'adopted'" it wasn't a question.

"How did you…"

"That doesn't matter. Remember when you were little, when you started asking about why you don't look like us?" asked Dad. I nodded.

"Well, there is a reason why." Said Mom.

"Vale…" she said slowly. "You aren't my biological child."

My world seemed to collapse in front of my eyes. My name, my family, my identity…all that collapsed. I wasn't their son…then I am the son of whom?

"We adopted you in an orphanage when you were three, you might have forgotten." Said Dad

My thoughts were interrupted by some noises, faint noises.

"Matthew, I know you are listening." Dad said

"Lea, get out too"

My… siblings? Appeared behind the couch.

"Where did you found me, mom?" asked Lea. Mom's eyes softened.

"Lea, we had you. We were so happy with Matt and Vale that we decided to bring in you."

"He is not my brother…" said Matt slowly. "Not for real."

"No." said mom softly. "Not for real."

My eyes stung hearing that. I was still his brother! I was…wasn't I? They took me in, I was still a White, wasn't I? I still had a family, haven't I?

Lea glared at him and Matt seemed to realize what he had said.

"You are still our son, Vale." Said Dad. Lea ran towards me and hugged me.

"You are still my brother." she said. I smiled, but I asked a question that had been bothering me:

"Mom, what is my name?" I asked.

"I don't know your surname. Your mom only said two things. One was that your name was Duncan." She said. I repeated my real name in my mind. Personally I like more Vale. "She also said '_I hope he looks like his Dad_.' A Little later she died without having spoken one more word"

I looked at my mom and nodded. I couldn't talk, I knew, if I tried, I would start crying.

* * *

The next day went by at a snail's pace.

They didn't know.

They said I was their son, biological or not, but that doesn't answer my questions.

I stared at the ceiling of the room I shared with Matthew, scratching at my scaly skin. If they don't know, then who does?

With a huff I pushed myself off the bed.

'There's no reason to just lie here and mope about it.' I decided, making my way outside.

Everyone was on the couch in the living room, watching TV and trying to act normal. Lea looked at me with her emeralds of eyes, but she didn't say anything.

No one tried to stop me as I left… they must've realized I needed some time to myself.

My feet moved on their own, me focusing purely on my thoughts.

"It's not the best day for a walk." I commented aloud as I looked warily at the gathering clouds.

A minute later it began to rain.

Seeking shelter I ran into a nearby park, ducking under one of the pavilions.

With a sigh I sank down until I was sitting. I drew my legs closer and wrapped my arms around them, wiping the rain from my forehead. For a moment I just sat there like that, trying not to cry.

'_Duncan_'

I gave a startled yelp as I realized a disembodied voice was calling my name... my 'real' name.

"What? Who's there?"

_'Come to me Duncan_.'

"Who are you? What do you want from me?!"

_'Go to the desert when you want answers. I will find you.'_

_ 'Goodbye, my son.'_

I froze. Did he say… son?

"WAIT!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and looking around wildly trying to spot the owner of the voice. "Wait…" I whispered. If he was my Dad, I had lost him again.

I started making my way home, not making an effort to wipe the rain or my tears. Then I remembered:

"Go to the desert when you want answers. I will find you."

Something inside me seemed to revive.

"I will go."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Did you liked the chapter? REVIEW!**

**Demon child chapter three: At the desert.**

**Can you believe?**


	4. At the desert part 1 OR Seeking answers

**Change of plans. You will see son why.**

**Demon child chapter four: At the desert part one OR Seeking answers.**

* * *

I arrived home and nearly rushed to my room, panting as if I had run a marathon. I lie down in my bed and closed my eyes, my heart trying to get out from my chest. I felt excitement, anxiousness, and…fear?

My Dad…I had hear my Dad…hadn't I? I HAD to go to the desert. Soon.

"You all right?" I heard my sis calling me. God, that little girl see everything!

"Vale?" I didn't say anything, faking my sleep. "Dunc?"

I snapped my eyes wide open and stared at her.

"I don't know how you want me to call you" my sis said. I hesitated. I was Duncan or Valentine?

"Call me Vale." I said, smiling. Lea nodded. Before I could say anything, she had climbed to my bed and was sat on my chest, looking down at me.

"Lea, what the…?!" I said surprised.

"What is worrying you?"she asked.

"I am not worried. Le, get off me!" I said, trying to sit.

"Why you are so…excited suddenly?" she asked again. I looked at her and, if I could back up, I would. Her emerald eyes seemed to be seeing my very soul. It was frightening.

"Le, is nothing..." I began

"Liar." She growled. Growled?

"Vale, what's wrong?"

"NOTHING IS WRONG, LE!" I finally yelled, while she jumped and nearly fell for my outburst. I pulled her down from my bed and looked at her. Her green eyes appeared to be shining with a different green.

I ran to the living room, leaving a shocked Lea behind. I found Dad talking with mom.

"Dad." I said. "Remember when you talked about doing a family trip? Now that we are in spring break, we can do it, can't we?" I said. Dad looked shocked, but I can't blame him, a few hours ago I was a depressed boy.

"Sure, Vale." He said, still a bit surprised. "Where would you like to go?" he asked, and I smiled, he was already trying to organize a trip.

"What about the funfair?" asked Lea besides me. I jumped, when she came down?

"No, I vote from go and see a museum or something." Said Mom. I and Matt groaned at that.

"What about…" I started, praying to the Gods. "…the desert?"

Lea stared at me while the astounded eyes of the other three turned to me.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. I was too excited, too anxious, to sleep. I kept daydreaming (or nightdreaming) about that voice. I knew I was a bit obsessed, but can you really blame me?

The other thing that kept me awake were the eyes of Lea. When I looked at my sister, it was almost like she wasn't she

* * *

The next day we were all piled into the old, rusty family R.V.

Lea sat in next to me, smiling as she listened to mom's old mp3 player. I remembered her eyes the other day and shuddered. What was happening with my sis, _my_ Le?

Matt sat on the other side of the mobile home, staring out the window and moping about who knows what. I know that life for Matt is his parents, his siblings, and football, football, football.

I sat in the little niche by the back window, unconsciously running my fingers through my hair.

In retrospect, it was only too easy to get them to agree on where I wanted to go.

We'd already been on the road for a solid two and a half hours, and to be truthful I still had no idea how long this trip would be.

All I wanted was to find out was who called me here, into the desert.

... Is it even possible the voice had really been my father?

Who was he? Why haven't I ever seen him, and why on earth would he want me to meet him in the desert of all places?

The R.V gave a sudden lurch, jerking me out of my thoughts when the engine sputtered and the vehicle came to a stop.

I glanced out the window, watching as sand swirled around outside.

We'd made it to the desert.

"Old, good for nothing hunk of junk!" Dad yelled, pounding on the steering wheel.

"And in the middle of a sand storm too! Marie, make sure that none of the sand is getting in through the ventilation system. Kids, stay where you are."

I barely heard him, staring out the window instead of giving him my attention like I probably should have.

'_Duncan._'

I felt Lea become rigid besides me, as I was hit with a wave of excitement.

"I came, like you told me to." I whispered under my breath, sure that he would listen.

"Something is not right…" I heard Lea mutter. I looked at her. Had she hear the voice too?

"_Come to me."_

I got up, with automatic movements. Lea grabbed my arm in alarm.

"Vale, don't go." She said. Now I was definitely shocked. "Something is wrong, I can feel it." whispered her in worry. "I mean it, Vale, don't go."

"You can feel it?" I asked, trying to make her to get off me.

"Some sort of presence." She said, making sure that no one of our family was watching us.

"But, can you hear it?" I asked. Le looked surprised and fearful. It was now that I remembered that this girl was only five.

"Hear it? What do you mean, 'hear it'?" Le now was speaking whispering, like she was afraid of that voice.

"He can hear you, Le…"

"He?"

"…He started speaking to me since yesterday. He told me when I want answers I had to go to the desert, that he would find me."

"And you believed him?" asked Lea. I shifted uncomfortably

"There's…there's something else…" I muttered, trying to avoid Lea's shining eyes. "He…he called me son. He called me _son_, Lea." I insisted. Lea's eyes widened.

"Are you… are you sure?"

I nodded sincerely, my eyes never leaving her face.

"Yes."

She met my gaze, her soulful green eyes searching for something.

"You're not going to be happy until you figured this out, are you?"

Shaking my head I looked once again out the window.

"I need answers, Lea, and the only way it looks like I'll ever get any are just outside."

"Mom and Dad will never let you go, you know."Matt said, striding towards us.

"I don't know why on earth you'd want to go outside during a sand storm, but there's no way you'll ever get past those two, even if you could survive in that storm."

I sighed, standing abruptly. "You don't understand Matt. I don't want to go outside, I have to. Just… trust me ok? I need your help."

As we stood there arguing back and forth, Lea was off in her own little world.

I was about to shake her shoulder and make her tell quit zoning when she interrupted Matt as he ranted about my odds of surviving in a sand storm. "I think if we can get that window open we can squeeze you through it… yeah, you're skinny enough. Come here, Vale."

My eyebrow inched upwards but nonetheless I walked over to where lea was standing. There was a small port hole window just over the king sized bed where mom and dad sleep, and she was right. It looked like I could make it through if had to.

"Wait, lea! Don't tell me your buying this, there's no way he can survive out there in normal circumstances, let alone a storm!... Lea!"

We ignored him and proceeded to build up a tower of pillows on the bed. Lea kept it steady while I scampered up to the top, doing my best to stay balanced. "Oh no, it's attached to the wall with screws and I can't get it off!"

For a moment no one moved.

Then a pillow was flung at my head and I teetered for a moment before regaining my balance.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Lea laughed, then threw another pillow.

"You dope, all you need is a screw driver! Matthew, open that drawer and hand it to me please." After digging around in it for a moment Matt returned and tossed the tool up to me.

"Thanks Matt. Let's see…" Once I got all the screws off I removed the circle of glass and tossed it down onto the bed.

"Alright, here I go. You guys will cover for me, right?" Lea and Matthew shared a look.

"Yes, Vale."

I smiled.

"Thanks guys! I'll try to come back…sooooooonnnnn!" I yelped as Matt grabbed my foot and pushed me out the window.

Lea threw him a dirty look.

"What? He was gonna go anyway!"

* * *

**Suggestions with the next chapter are welcomed!**

**Demon child chapter five: At the desert part two OR Be careful with what you wish.**

**Can you believe?**


	5. Be careful with what you wish

**The most waited chapter!**

**Demon child chapter five: At the desert part two OR Be careful with whatyou wish.**

* * *

Lea´s POV

As my brother disappeared through the window, the strange feeling returned. Vale said that '_He_' had called him 'son' but that doesn´t means that _He_ has good intentions towards my brother. I could feel that 'something' was off with that, but I don´t know what. I only know that _He_ is dangerous, and I won´t let Vale face _Him_ alone.

Now let´s see... Valentine had passed through the window, he was skinnier than me, but i was smaller.

While Matt was distracted trying to make a good cover story, I climbed up the pile of cushions and was about to jump off when Matt spotted me.

"What do you think you are doing, Le?!"

"I can´t let him go alone"

"You're mad, you are FIVE, Le, and you said you will cover him!" Matt now was trying to grab me, but I didn´t give him time.

"Cover me up, too. We´ll be back soon" I said. I heard Matt screaming my name as I jumped out of the window.

The force of the wind made me lost my breath, but I could still see the blurry figure of my brother, kneeled. As I tried to crawl nearer I noticed the wind seemed to get slower as Vale was nearer. I got scared. What was going on?!

I saw Vale´s head perk up like he had hear something. "Of course" I reminded myself. "he can hear _the voice_" but I was shocked when I heard _it_ too. It was a male voice, and it had something strange in it. But _He_ seemed to be speaking in soft tones:

"Hello, Duncan"

Then I saw _Him_, _he_ suddenly was visible among all the sand. I froze with fear. "_Something bad is going to happen…_" I just knew it.

"RUN VALE!" I wanted to shout, but I couldn´t find my voice. My brother was looking wildly around, still not seeing _Him._ Vale spotted me, though, a bit hidden among all the sand. His eyes widened, and I made signals: "behind you". Vale grinned a bit and turned around, _He_ was fully visible now. I heard Vale´s scream and I screamed too, not knowing how we were supposed to get out of this.

Vale's POV

When Matt pushed me out of the window, the next thing I knew I had hit face-first the ground. The wind was brutal, but I somehow managed to start crawling without sand getting into my eyes. When I was far from the R.V. the wind suddenly became slower. I got to my knees, the wind was really slow. I got nervous. What was going on?

Suddenly I felt the presence that Le was talking about. My head perked up, trying to spot him.

"C'mon." I whispered anxiously. "C'mon. Where are you? C'mon, Dad." I whispered, feeling a knot in the stomach.

"Hello Duncan." I heard. I grinned automatically and started looking around. My eyes stopped when I saw a person half-hidden among the sand.

No, it wasn't a man.

It was Lea.

"_What is she doing here?!_" I thought astonished. "_I wanted to come alone!_" I saw her making signals to me. "Look behind you." I smiled a bit and turned around.

There standing before me was what must have been a fifty foot Kaiju. Dark scales rippled down his body and sharp orange eyes stared down at me. My eyes widened at the monster before me. It's then that I let out a terrified scream. I stumbled backwards from him as I heard Le scream. Remembering that she was there I turned around and ran. "Hurry up Vale, he's right behind you!" Le screamed as I ran towards her.

"I know Le, just get out of here. Start running!" I shouted back. Lea turned towards the R.V. and ran with all her might. But being only five years she could only run so fast. I turned to see how close the Kaiju was and noticed that he hadn't moved from his spot. Then I remembered what I even came out here for. "Dad where are you?" I yelped towards the sand dunes. "You have to leave Dad. A Kaiju is here."

"_No Duncan, I don't have to leave_." My father's voice said. For some reason it sounded like it was coming from the Kaiju. It's then that I stopped running and turned to look at the Kaiju in the face.

"VALE, what are you DOING?! RUN!" Le screamed in the distance. "Come ON, I can already see the R.V." She was right; the R.V. was in view of where I stood. But I had to find out who my dad is. Even though I had a creepy feeling that I wouldn't like the answer once I found out who he was.

"Dad, is that you?" I whispered towards the Kaiju. I know that it seems like a lie, but he was the only thing around besides me and Le. "I need to know, are you my father?"

"It's about time you come home Duncan." It said. This time the voice was different than the one that had been said inside my head. It came out with a rumble as the ground shook with the power behind his words. He reduced the distance between us to a couple of feet in two steps. Fear kept me glued to the ground as his hand came towards me.

"VALE!" Le yelled as I was lifted into the air by a giant hand. I wanted to go to her now but I was already trapped in His grasp. "Please Lea turn around and keep running. You'll be safe here." I thought, sure that if something happened to my sister I would never forgive myself. I looked at the Kaiju. So many questions were entering my mind at that moment but only one escaped my lips.

"Dad, w…who are y…you?" my voice shakes as a barely audible question comes out.

* * *

**Ideas for the next chapter are welcomed!**

**Demon child, chapter six: At the desert ,part three, OR Harsh truth.**

**Can you believe?**


	6. The truth

**Another's here!**

**Demon child chapter six: At the desert part three OR The truth.**

* * *

LEA'S POV

I screamed as my brother was lifted into the air, caught in the grasp of a monster 50 times the size of our house.

"Vale!" I screeched, reaching out my arms in a futile attempt at saving him.

"Dad, w…who are y…you?" he asked, his voice cracking.

_'Dad?! That thing couldn't possibly be his…**oh my**.'_

Suddenly his orange, scaly skin and the time I caught him snacking on charcoal when he thought no one was looking made perfect sense.

My brother was a… what exactly?

"I am Belloc, king of the Kaiju; I have come to reclaim you as my son."

I gaped, stunned.

A lot of the time I'm very good at seeing what's coming, knowing what is going to happen before it does… but… he was going to take Dunc…Vale away from me!

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! HE HAS A FAMILY NOW! HE'S MY BROTHER!" I yelled, making my voice as loud as I possibly could.

"Hmm. What have we here?" asked the Kaiju in an amused tone, bending his neck to look at me.

I stared into his eyes with my fists clinched, my red-brown curls raging around my head in a flurry as winds whipped by.

"You remind me of someone I know, girl. A woman with as much fire in her inside as any Kaiju… and just about as brave as one."

A moment of silence, and then, "You mean, Vale's mother, don't you?" he blinked, the strange see-through lids sliding over his eyes and then the heavy armored ones a second later. (Like an alligator)

"Vale? Oh, Duncan. Yes, it was his mother. How did you..?"

Just as he is about to finish the question, a high pitch screech echoes above us. I look up to see a giant green Kaiju falling towards us. "Damn." Belloc said quietly. "You have to go now." he told us as he blasted a giant stream of flames at the Kaiju attacking us. Vale grabs my hand but make no move.

"I will help you" he says

"I don't want _you_ to help me, I want you _safe_." Belloc said amd then lunged at the Green Kaiju, giving us time to run.

"Vale we have to leave now!" I screamed over the fighting Kaiju behind us. Vale wanted to stay and help his father but I ran and he followed me until we reach the R.V. Mom and Dad were looking for us.

"Where have you been?" asked Dad angrily

"Dad, we have to leave now! There are two Kaiju fighting!" Vale said, trying and succeeding to sound scared. My parents' eyes widened and hurried us back to the R.V. Dad puts the keys back in the car and drives away faster than he has ever driven before. All I can do is watch as my brother's father becomes further away in the distance. Then he completely leaves my sight, leaving me to my thoughts and the darkness of night.

"What happened? What did you find in there? How is that none of the Kaiju attacked you?" whispered Matt, as he had moved to sit with us. Vale was silent, staring at the window.

"Calm down, Vale, he will be fine." I tried to reassure him.

"I know that." He muttered. "But…if he is the King, that makes me his heir. The future…"

"King of the…? He won't be that mad to do that!" I finished astonished.

"Erm…what are you _talking_ about?" asked Matt, eyeing Vale worried.

"Vale went to the storm because he heard a voice." I began. I don't know why I was telling him this, I just had a feeling. And my feelings are usually right.

"Someone actually was _outside_ in a sand storm?" asked Matt confused.

"_Shut up I'm talking!_ Well, we found who's that voice was. And it wasn't a man. It was one of the Kaiju." I continued, seeing Matt's eyes widen.

"He picked Vale up and started talking to him. I was stunned when I heard Vale call him 'Dad'. "Matt looked at Vale as if saying '_are-you-serious'_ "But he had tell me earlier that he had hear that voice in his head for a while."

"You sure we don't need to call the nuthouse?" asked Matt before Vale punched him.

"AS I WAS SAYING" I growled, annoyed. "I remembered Vale's '_skin problem'_ "I said, drawing quotation marks in the air. "and…"

"Once I saw you eating charcoal, when you thought no one was looking." Said Matt, who appeared to be starting to believe it.

"I was so careless?" mused Vale, and I was glad that he had snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Anyway, the Kaiju told him that his name was Belloc." Matt gasped, his eyes more wide than ever. "And he had come to reclaim Val as his son. Like I would let that happen." I sighed.

"You reminded him of Mom." Vale finally spoke, his eyes sad. "Matt, she told Lea that she reminded him of my Mom, my birth Mom. She seemed to be hot-tempered and really brave." Said Vale, his voice lacing with pride. "Now that I think about it, I don't think he knows Mom died." He mumbled

"But, regarding to what you were talking about…" Matt changed the subject before Vale zone out again. "You can't be his heir, I mean, your Mom was a human, wasn't she?"

"Positive." Chuckled Vale.

"Also, you are NINE. I don't think you are much of a giant, more like a scrawny git."

"HEY!"

"What we should worry about is the changes on you." Finished Matt. Vale grinned hugely. I understood it, Matt would have find out sooner r later, and we thought that he could reject Vale. Good to see he didn't.

"Also we should make it a secret. Don't tell Mom and Dad." Vale said, as me and Matt turned to look at him.

"You're right. "I said. "They are adults, they'll probably freak out." Matt nodded.

"What are all those whispers?" asked Mom.

"Nothing." We said at unison. Vale's secret would be safe, after all, no one knew of that meeting in the desert. Right?

* * *

MEANWHILE, NOT FAR AWAY FROM THERE…

"Sir, a satellite feed picked up some interesting movement over the desert an hour ago. I think you may want to take a look at this." A computer technician said. The words MEGTAF could be read across his back.

"Move over then and let me have a look at the super important information you wanted to show me." I said sarcastically. On the screen I could see a sand storm picking up. "That's what you wanted to show me? A sand storm? Gee thanks. Next time I want to see stupid sand I'll be sure to call you."

"No General Barnes, that's not what I wanted to show you. It's what happens next that you need to see."

I glanced over his shoulder again to look at the sandy landscape. As the storm clears up a figure becomes visible on the screen. It was a small kid. "What's so important about a kid wandering into the desert? We take care of Kaiju, not lost kids."

"Sir, it's what the kids talking to that needs to be dealt with." The computer technician said. It's then that I finally see what the big deal is. If my hair hadn't already been white it would have turned white from what I saw. My jaw went slack and my eyes bulged at the scene.

"Why didn't you think of telling me this earlier soldier? This is more important than you know!" I screamed at the man sitting in front of me. On the screen was the Kaiju that our entire organization had been hunting for the past nine years. He hadn't appeared once in public till today. "Do you realize what this means? It means that we actually have a chance and putting an end to Belloc, King of the Kaiju, once and for all!"

Watching the rest of the video I see that Belloc picks up the young boy that wandered into the desert. The interactions between Belloc and this young kid confused me. Why would Belloc pick up a kid and not kill him? Then the video shows Belloc placing the kid on the ground besides a girl and start fighting with another Kaiju.

"Why didn't the Kaiju kill those kids?" I asked the computer technician as the boy, the girl and other people get in a R.V. and leave.

"I don't know sir; there might have been a reason that it wanted them to stay alive. I can trace the license plate on the R.V. to find out where they live and who the boy is if you want."

"Well get on it. Or do you need me to babysit you in case you get scared of the big bad car?" I growled at him. My mind didn't want to deal with the ramblings of a small time computer man. I had better things to do. One of which involves a young boy that might have a clue to catching a Kaiju size prize.

* * *

**Ideas for the next chapter are welcomed!**

**Demon child, chapter seven: Mischief and surprises.**

**Can you believe?**


	7. Little seer

**Sixth chapter! This is fanfiction work. We don't own Firebreather.**

* * *

**Chapter six: Mischief and surprises OR Little seer.**

After we got home, Mom and Dad started questioning us about why we where outside during a sand storm. They supposed we were curious and all that, so after a** long, boring** scold we had dinner (I pretended to eat and then I ate some coal I had hidden in my room) and we went to sleep.

It was 3:23 A.M. and I couldn't sleep. I tried, but I just couldn't. A feeling of nervousness and anxiousness kept me awake, a lump formed in my throat as I recalled the events of the day. I tried to talk with my Dad, but I get no response. I thought I needed answers before, but now…

_What if Belloc really wants me to become his heir?_

_What if I refuse? _

_What will he do to me, if I don't do what he says? Will he hate me? Is he going to_ _**hurt** me?_ At that moment, I started to imagine what he would do to hurt me. I curled up and started shaking, my eyes closed, trying to stop my thoughts.

"_He wouldn't do that. Don't think that_." I thought.

_What if he finds out about me living with the Whites? _

_What will he do to them?_

Imagining that, I hid my face on the pillow and let out a muffled sob. I drifted off to a nightmare. I can't remember what it was about, I just knew that my dad was in it.

"Please don't… don't…" I moaned, still not fully awake. Another unwanted thought appeared.

_What if someone finds out about me being Half-Kaiju?_

With a shiver, I realized I don't want that. I don't want to become my father's heir. But I don't know how to question him, how to get out of this situation. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I became, until I realized that it wasn't nerves what I was feeling. I opened my eyes, not really seeing anything, lost in my thoughts.

A hand touched my shoulder and I jumped, seeing my sister standing besides my bed. I immediately recognized why she was here. Since she was little, Lea has a habit of coming into my bed and sleep with me. This always happens if she is upset. But she didn't seem upset at the moment.

Relaxing just a bit, I realized. I was the one who needed someone to talk to.

"I thought you wouldn't sleep, Vale." She said as she crawled to my side. Her mere presence comforted me. Usually it's the older that comforts the younger, but it also can be the other way around.

"Are you all right?" I asked softly as she curled up and I wrapped my arm around her, pulling her closer to me.

"Yes, I am. And you?"

I shook my head, trying to get rid of the nightmarish thoughts I had before, when I thought Dad might hurt me if I disobey him. I shivered.

"I am scared." I confessed. Lea didn't say anything, she clench my pajama tighter.

"It will all turn out well, I promise." she said.

"Don't make promises that you can't fulfill." I said, stroking her hair, as I finally started feeling tired.

Just before I fall asleep, I saw Lea smirking mysteriously, her green eyes shining in the night. She was holding her sketchbook. I looked at her eyes. Good, they were mischievous, they didn't have that glassy look.

"What are you going to do with that?" I asked knowingly. Whenever Lea took out that book and had that look, we always seem to get into sticky situations.

"I just wanted to see if I could come up with a plan to find out more about your father!" She said excitedly. "When I draw my plans it's like they take on a life of their own, like they were always going to happen that way."

"But I always end up having to make a quick escape. Our parents almost catch us every single time!" I complained, but it fell on deaf ears. Le had already taken out her pencil and started drawing. Over her shoulder I could see the outline of a room. As the picture became more detailed I could tell that it was our parents' room, with Le and I sneaking into it.

"Oh no Le. We are not going to sneak into our parents' room just to get our hands on the laptop. They would catch us for sure!"

"But I already drew it in the book, Vale." She said strongly. "You know that whenever I draw something in here I have to act on it. I won't let you back out of this. You're going with me and whether you want to or not."

"_I love my sister with all my heart but sometimes I wish she would give up on things like this_." I thought but then quickly removed the idea from my head. If she gave up on things this easily then she probably would have given up on me a long time ago.

"So, what's the plan Le?" I asked "Are we just going to walk in there and take the laptop and leave? Or do you have a better idea?"

Lea flashed me a wicked smile. "If it was going to be that simple I would have been disappointed of myself. We're going in that room alright, but not through the door. We're going through the window." She said mischievously

* * *

I don't care how strong Lea thinks I am, being up there on the roof at night scares me. Le pushed me towards the window and practically forced me to climb on to the roof. The plan was to get to my parents window and grab the laptop without even entering the room. Luckily for me, they keep it on the desk right by the window. Mom thinks the natural light will help keep our eyes for getting damaged on the rare occasions we get to go on it.

"How does Le even know that their window is opened?" I muttered to myself. Even though I had complete confidence in Lea's ability to make a plan, little things like this always seemed to happen. Usually it's my fault though. If I followed her plan perfectly we would get away with it but usually I mess it up and we get caught. Grabbing the edge of the roof with my hands I lower myself onto the ledge of my parents' window. Luckily the window was open, and I carefully perched myself in a way that would let me reach in there without falling. The laptop was left closed right on their desk, just like it always was when someone wasn't using it. I grabbed it and started to leave when I heard a crash sound behind me.

"_I'm so stupid_!" I mentally screamed at myself. The laptop was plugged into the wall and when I took the computer I forgot to pull it out, causing it to crash on the floor as I tried to leave. But it didn't seem to make too much of a loud sound cause my parents just slept through the whole thing without moving a muscle. I pulled the plug out and with one hand on the computer and the other on the roof ledge, I pulled myself up.

"I guess being half-Kaiju can have its perks." I whispered in wonder. A person of my size usually isn't strong enough to lift themselves up with one hand without breaking a sweat. I quickly walked across the roof to my side of the building and lowered myself down in a similar way as before.

Lea grinned at me from my bed and said, "See, I knew you could do it! Now let's get down to work. We got to find out as much about Belloc as we can."

"Your right." I agreed as I sat next to her and we started on our long night of research.

* * *

Vale seemed very excited with the idea of firebreath.

"You are kidding?" I whispered to him. "I would prefer shapeshifting."

"It's firebreath, Lea, _FIRE. BREATH_. Besides, we haven't got any proof that he can shapeshift." Vale retorted.

"Vale, think for a minute. Then how were you made?" Mom and Dad had given us "the talk" a few months ago. Matt and Vale looked scarred for life. I giggled remembering.

Vale's face turned white, then green, and he closed his eyes, put his hand over his ears and grimaced.

"Nonononono, not listening lalalalalalla!" he whispered/yelled.

"It seems difficult..." I grinned evilly when he stopped.

"Oh dear, bad mental images, BAD mental images..." he gagged.

"You do have a weak stomach." I commented, "Future Firebreather." I said. Vale grinned weakly at me and we kept looking for information.

* * *

MATT'S POV

I awoke in my bed, tangled with the blankets. I detangled myself and looked to the other bed, spotting and hiding Mom's laptop. I felt guilty when I saw Vale sleeping with Lea, she was snuggled close to him and he was holding her like a human teddy-bear. I heard Vale whimper and toss in his sleep last night, and then Lea came, but before that I didn't know what to do to comfort him. It's obvious he is scared. I looked at the clock in my night table, it was getting late. I grinned and positioned myself right besides my siblings.

LEA'S POV.

"WAKE UP!" I awoke with a jump and nearly fell from the bed. Vale, who I had been snuggled up to, woke with a start and _did_ fell from the bed.

He landed with a _THUMP!_

Matt, the screamer, started laughing.

"Morning" Vale yawned from the floor.

"Morning, little bro." laughed Matt. I frowned at him.

"Le, I can understand that you slept with Vale, I myself couldn't sleep…" Started Matt, not noticing Vale flinching. I looked at him concerned.

"…and I also know that you stole Mom's laptop, but why did you slept with this?" he asked holding…my sketchbook?! NO ONE messes with MY sketchbook!

"Give it back!" growled Vale. I walked up to my oldest brother and snatched MY SKETCHBOOK of his hands. We ran to the living room.

After breakfast, I opened _**my**_ sketchbook. I had drawn in it since I could grab a pencil. The reason why it is still with blank pages it's because there aren't just drawings in it. There are special drawings.

It has been happening all my life, but it gets more constant as I grow up. I can feel another coming right now…

I started breathing heavily, my eyes staring at the wall in front of me. I grabbed the pencil. I barely noticed Vale's presence…

_I saw a man standing in front of what it seemed to be a silver jet. He seemed like a young man despite his white hair. His features were hard and he was dressed in some kind of uniform. I saw him talking about something with a woman with glasses. Before the man faded, I noticed the words in his jacket's back: MEGTAF._

I snapped out of it and looked a Vale, who was staring at me with a knowing look. Usually I have my sketchbook for the plans I draw. They always seem to work the way I want to. But when I feel that coming I have an urge to draw the things I see. I grabbed the pencil tighter and started drawing the man.

"It happened again, Little Seer?" Vale used his nickname for me, trying to look over my shoulder. I smiled at the nickname and nodded.

"It's the second time in a few hours." I whispered, finishing the draw. I looked at Vale. Before I could react he grabbed my sketchbook away from my grasp.

VALE'S POV

It was like, hear it, and react to it immediately. Lea NEVER had so many visions in so little time. It had been happening all her life, but I never forget…

I looked at her most recent draw. It was a man in front of what it seemed like a jet. I looked at the words on his back: MEGTAF. I'd Google it later. Then I turned back a page.

It was a boy, a teenage boy, standing with a girl in front of the edge of a cliff. I looked a bit more and realized something.

Me.

And Lea.

She must have seen older versions of us. But what disturbed me most was…

"Lea…" I said slowly. "What is this?"

The sketchbook lay open on the table. Lea looked at my face with an unsure look on her face. "Vale, it probably doesn't mean anything. The picture, it… it's just something I felt like drawing. The wings… they don't mean anything." She told me in a shaky voice. She was trying hard but we both know that it's not true. This was a vision drawing… and I had wings. No matter what choices I make or how normal I try to be, this is what's awaiting me.

"MEGTAF." I said in a small voice "I wonder what they are. And why are they here in the picture?" I looked over at Le and knew that she knew as much as I did on this matter

"Vale, we could, you know, look it up. Mom and dad still haven't realized that we have the computer. And by the looks of this picture, they could know something that could help you." Le said with a voice growing in confidence. She looked so sure in her idea that I didn't have the heart to tell her that there was no way of getting out of my future. But looking the MEGTAF up would help me find out more about what the picture means

"You're right" I forced myself to say "Let's go find out what they are and see if they got any useful information about my Kaiju problem "

We ran up the stairs and started looking into them, not knowing that a couple hundred miles away they were doing the same exact thing on us.

* * *

BARNES POV

I was waiting at the site that Belloc was last seen at. People would hardly be able to tell that a giant Kaiju fight went on in this exact location. The only thing out of place was the sheets of glass made by the high temperature fire that Belloc breath.

"It was a waste of time to come here." I muttered to myself. All traces of the family that was here were gone too. I was just going to have to wait until they find out where that kid lives.

"Come in, General Barns. Can you hear me?" my headphones buzzed in my ear. Finally some news must have come in.

"I'm here. What news have you got for me?" I told the voice. I hoped they at least had the kids address because I don't want to deal with petty information like his age or his eye color. None of those would help me get closer to the Kaiju king.

"Sir, we have found out what school the child goes to. The R.V. was rented and the account given by the family didn't give us the address. We could hack into it but that will take more time. A few days, maybe even a week."

"I don't have that kind of time!" I shouted at the headset. If they thought they could hold me off from getting to work right now they were wrong. "Today's a Sunday right?"

"Yes sir this is Sunday." The voice replied.

"Well that means that there's school tomorrow, right?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Yes sir." The voice mumbled.

"Then give me the stupid address and I will find that kid myself!" I yelled at the voice. Sometimes I feel that I was only competent person in the entire organization.

"Yes sir. The details will be sent to your personal computer right now." The voice replied.

"And have you found out any name for the family yet?" I asked, hoping they were able to get something done right.

"Not the first name of the kid, sir. But we do know their family name. It's the Whites, sir." The voice confidently said.

A smirk appeared on my face as I headed towards my army truck. I clicked off my headset and headed north towards the distant city. "The Whites." I thought to myself. "I hope they don't mind me questioning their son too much." Tomorrow would be an event full day for the young White family.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! Did you liked the chapter? REVIEW!**

**Question: When would you like Belloc to appear again?**

**Can you believe?**


	8. Encounter

**I am SO SORRY for the late update. Well, enjoy! Read and review please!**

**Demon child chapter seven: Encounter**

* * *

VALE'S POV

We were preparing to leave for school, well, I was preparing, Lea was filling Matt with all the thing we discovered in the computer. We didn't have time to look at MEGTAF, but at least I have some information about what's coming.

I have been wondering... what if I try to make them happen?

"Vale..."

I mean, what's the wor...

"Vale..."

...worst that ca...

"Vale..."

...that can happe...

"VALENTINE!" the yell was right my ear. I snarled and waved my fist towards the presence, missing Matt's face by inches.

"WHAT?!" I growled. Literally growled.

"Whoa, calm down, Kaiju-boy." said Matt a little scared of my reaction.

"Don't-call-me-that." I said cooly. Matt nodded mutely.

"Anyway, I have been doing some research of my own." my brother stated. "Not by internet, but by a book Jake Finn has. You know him, the Brown-haired guy who always seems..."

"To the point." said Lea and me together

"Well, I kind of 'borrowed' the book..." he said, ignoring Lea's scandalized look. "And look at what I have find." he said mystically, going to his bag, putting a leather-covered book on the table, and opening in in a page that showed creatures similar to my father. Lea and I leaned forwards to read:

We learned that: a _Kaiju can control people's actions for a certain point, that also depends if the person has or not a strong mind. A Kaiju is very fast at self-healing. They can also wipe humans' minds to a certain point. A Kaiju's senses are much sharper than humans', they can see clearly in the dark, they can smell humans' emotions, and they can hear a heartbeat. A Kaiju is stronger and faster than humans with incredible reflexes. A Kaiju is cool-blooded, but the fire-born, like Belloc, aren't._

"Hhhmm..." started Lea. "The thing about being able to see in the dark can't be applied at you, unless you are incredibly clumsy." She chuckled. I glared mockingly at her.

"Mind control, and wipe memories..." I muttered. "_That sounds fascinating, but I can't help think about it as mind-rape."_ I thought.

"Your hearing is poorer than most Kaiju, but I guess that's normal, you are half human after all." said Matt

"But what about Da...Belloc talking to me?" I said. I wasn't so used to call him 'Dad', and I thought calling him that would be...well, I have a Mom and a Dad. Even if they are not my biological ones.

"Maybe is like a father-son mental link?" Lea wondered. I looked at the clock and shook Lea to make her quit zoning.

"Hey guys, twenty minutes for school to start." I said. Matt bolted towards the door and Lea quietly followed him. I sighed as I walked slowly towards my siblings, that day I wouldn't concentrate in class, that's sure.

3RD PERSON POV

Barnes leaned up against one of the red-block pillars supporting the school building; arms crossed over his chest as he watched children of all different ages enter the gates. He had been there for over an hour already, and had just about decided to call it quits and get some coffee when he finally saw them. Three children walked down the sidewalk across from the school, each different from the other.

The first, a black haired boy of about ten with an air of arrogance strolled nonchalantly ahead. He pulled a wad of gum from his mouth and tossed it onto the road, rolling his eyes when the girl, a swirl of angry red-brown curls and piercing green eyes, non to quietly reprimanded him for it. She could be no more than five, and yet her voice carried all the way over to the other side of the street. Barnes listened with interest.

"Matt, why'd you do that? Do we really have to pick up after our OLDER brother? Vale always picks up after himself, and he's a YEAR younger than you!" the small, blonde boy following after them smiled and shook his head.

"Yeah, Matt. Lea's right. We go through this every day, cant you change it up and on surprise us by picking up after yourself?" Barnes snorted. '_That_ _kid's got some kind of attitude._' he thought. A bell rang in the distance.

"Shoot!" the oldest, Matt, exclaimed, beginning to run. "That's the bell, guys! All your talk's going to make me late!" He shot into the gates, not even noticing Barnes as he rushed by. The other two, Vale and Lea, didn't seem worried.

"He knows that school doesn't start for another ten minutes, right?" the boy asked, a smile on his face.

"Nope." his sister replied, popping the "p." They were laughing, just about to pass through the gates, when a band of mean looking children blocked their way.

"Oh, look, if it isn't dweeb one and dweeb two." a stocky, thickly built kid teased. Instantly Vale stopped laughing, his face contorting into a scowl. "Leave us alone, Troy. I don't have time for you today." (I know, I know, but I couldn't help It. Troy will just have to follow them into this one.) The bully smirked, moving into the boy's path once again.

"Well, isn't that sweet. The retard thinks he gets a choice." Barnes lifted an eyebrow. _'Dweeb? Retard? Who does that kid think he is?_' he wondered as a small crowd of children began to gather. _'Good, maybe the teachers will see and put an end to this behavior.'_

No such luck. The bully was basking in the attention, and growing more confident, with not a teacher in sight. Vale growled.

"Just what do you want Troy?" he asked, fists clenched. Troy smirked again. "Let's see, how about your lunch money, your sister's lunch money, and...that." he replied, pointing at the smaller boy's oversized red hoodie. Vale shook his head.

"I don't think so." his little sister moved behind him as the bully's nostrils flared. The boy raised his fist, and Vale stood defiantly. Barnes had a feeling that this, too, happened often. _'Well,_' he decided, _'not today_.' with a single step he placed himself between the two boys, grabbed Troy's fist and stared into his eyes.

"I suggest you walk on down to the front office, boy." he commanded quietly, meeting the bully's stubborn gaze. "Whatever." he replied, looking from Barnes to Vale. He narrowed his eyes.

"I'll get you later, White.' he mouthed.

It suddenly clicked in Barnes's mind. He'd found the kid he'd been looking for.

VALE'S POV

I blinked. Had that really just happened? One second we were in the middle of yet another "jerk session" with Troy, the next some guy actually interferes BEFORE anything happened? For another moment I just stood there, watching Troy walk away as his goons followed along behind him. As soon as they were out of sight I turned.

"Thanks Mr…?"

"Oh" he started after a moment. "You can call me Blitz." I raised an eyebrow. An adult that didn't want me to call him Mr.? That's new.

"Umm, right thanks…Blitz, I-"

I was going to continue, but I felt a tug on my hoodie. I glanced down at Lea and mouthed "What?"

She met my gaze, her eyes wide.

"Look at him!" she whispered with great urgency. I looked again.

"I still don't know what-oh."

It was the same guy from her drawing. I knew we should have done that research this morning!

* * *

**Another over! R&R please!**

**Can you believe?**


	9. Questioning and pranks

**Eight chapter! This is fanfiction work. We don't own Firebreather.**

* * *

**Chapter eight: Questioning and pranks**

* * *

Before I had time to think, the guy, Blitz, looked at us and said "Your name is White, right?"

I blinked at the question. How did he know? Before I could say anything, Lea had nodded. The man grinned.

"I'd like to ask you few questions"

I did not see anything wrong with that, but said "As long as we're not late to class"

He seemed to accept that and led us a little to the side.

"Okay, what are your full names and age" he didn't beat around the bush, but started right on, making me feel like I was being interrogated, though I answered anyway

"Valentine White, 9 years old. This is my sister Lea White, 5 years old". He looked surprised at our ages, but swiftly continued. "And you and your family were in the desert a few days ago", it wasn't a question.

I was alarmed by this, and tried coming up with an excuse when Lea said a quiet yes. I looked at her in shock, but Blitz seemed triumphant and continued his questioning.

"Then can you tell me about the giant Kaiju you talked with?", both me and Lea kept quiet not knowing what to say. He smirked, seeing us go quiet, and asked what I guessed to be his main question

"How come Belloc, the king of the Kaiju, saw you but didn't kill you?". I was silent, but Lea was just about to open her mouth when the bell rang. I snapped out of my silence.

"The bell, we have to go" I hurried to say and walked away with Lea, fast.

I didn't know how he knew about these things, but I knew he wasn't finished with his questions. But right now I couldn't help but think _'saved by the bell'_.

* * *

"Hey Vale! VALE!" a voice called me. I snapped out of my trance to look at the freckled face of my friend, Nick Liam.

"What's up?" I smiled as he sat next to me. "How were your holidays?"

"Good, we travelled to Spain, it was amazing. _Puedo hablar español ahora_." He said. It meant "I can speak Spanish now."

"Who was that guy you were talking with?" a feminine voice said. I looked up to the forest-green eyes of my other friend, Kia Munch.

"Dunno, he wanted to ask some questions to Lea and me. We were saved by the bell."

"He didn't strike me of a cop or something." Kia said thoughtfully.

"What about your holidays?" Nick asked.

"Pretty interesting, guys." I smiled. 'Interesting' would be an understatement. "We went to the desert, kinda like a _cheer up-trip_." I said. Oops, that last bit wasn't supposed to be said outloud…

"What do you mean, 'cheer up trip?" asked Kia.

"Nothing, nothing…" I said. I wasn't prepared to tell anyone, not even my best friends, that I was adopted.

"_**The desert?!** _When was that?!" asked Nick.

"The day after yesterday…" I said, puzzled about what happened to make the happy-go-lucky Nick into worry.

"**_There were two Kaiju fighting in the desert that day!_** One was a green one, and the other was…"

"Belloc." I said, making it sound like a question. Nick looked surprised.

"Y-Yeah! How did you know about it? You **never** pay attention to that kind of news!" he said shocked, while we were heading to History.

"I'll tell you but…keep it quiet." I told them. Nick nodded furiously, his brown hair bouncing. Kia nodded slowly.

"I saw it."

"_**WHAT?!"**_

"SHHHH!" I said in a serious tone. "I saw the beginning of the fight. Then Mom and Dad got scared and made us leave."

"Of course, the **_great, fearless Valentine_**." Said Kia mockingly, sitting in her seat besides me.

"I had never been more scared in my entire life." I told her seriously.

"Can't blame you." Mumbled Nick. The History teacher, Nancy, arrived at that moment. I had a sudden idea.

"Nick" I whispered. "Do you know, with all those hours of TV, what is the MEGTAF?"

To my relief, he nodded.

"Anyone who is interested in Kaiju knows what is." Seeing my questioning look, he explained. "They hunt and kill Kaiju, Belloc being their main target."

I gasped, his words echoing in my head. Saved by the bell. But if MEGTAF already knows about me in the desert, what we were going to do now?

* * *

"If the Kaiju are that powerful, what kind of powers you might have?" asked Lea that evening. I had told her that Blitz wasn't a guy to trust, and what MEGTAF was, meaning, the next time we encounter him we should have a story planned…although I couldn't think of anything believable.

She was drawing (_no surprises here_) and I was reading for the millionth time the book Matt had given to us. His reaction when we told him about Blitz was quite comical, I had to remind him that we weren't Charlie's angels. But when I told him about MEGTAF…I didn't know Matt could resemble an angry wolf so much.

"Why you don't ask Belloc about that?" said Matt, looking up from his Geography homework. I sighed.

"I have tried, but he doesn't answers." I said, trying not to feel abandoned. I had only known my Dad for a few minutes and then he all but vanished from my life.

Again.

"We could try to see what they are." Said Lea.

"And that would be…how?" I asked distrustful. I love Lea, but when she is like this she can make things that can be dangerous for my health mental and physical.

"Actually, I don't know." She shrugged.

"Typical." I heard Matt mutter. Lea looked at him angrily and she hopped off the chair.

"I'm having a bath." She announced and ran out of the room, to the bathroom.

"Wait, now? I have _my shoes_ in there! I am going to go and practice football with Diego and Jake, and those are _my lucky shoes_!" Matt said desperately. The sound of water failing stopped, Lea had must filled the bathtub.

"Why you don't wait and grab them later?" I said as I followed Matt towards the bathroom. "Lea is going to get angry."

"Lea always spends _half an hour_ in the bathroom!" Matt yelled, opening the door and bursting in the bathroom. I leaned against the wall, my brother would never learn.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Lea's intense voice echoed in the bathroom. She was half dressed.

"I was going to grab my shoes, little monster" Matt rolled his eyes.

"There's something called 'privacy' Matty." I said as Matt scowled at the nickname. He grabbed his shoes, put one hand in the bathtub and soaked Lea and I with water.

"Whatever." He said arrogantly. Lea looked at me and I knew she was thinking the same as me. _If Matthew enjoyed soaking us, he wouldn't be left out!_

THIRD PERSON POV

Both Vale and Lea raised their arms and wished with all their might soak their brother.

The last thing Matt saw was his siblings raising their arms towards him, identical looks of hatred in their faces. Then, water.

Vale and Lea's wish didn't wasted time, but with more force that they expected, as all the water of the bathtub went flying off the bathtub with great force and ended up falling over Matthew, soaking him whole and making him fall.

"_MOOOOOOOM_!" they heard the tattletale, and they got a little afraid. Their mom wasn't someone to cross. But, they remembered, this happened magically…Just in case, they did the best puppy-eyes they could make.

Marie White had never had a most disastrous evening. When she entered the bathroom it wasn't only completely a mess, with shampoos, soaps and towels lying on the floor, it also was completely_ flooded_.

To her surprise, the bathtub was completely empty, Leas was half-dressed and Vale was leaning like in shock against the wall, both of them with pity faces, while the brainless of her older son was on the floor, completely soaked, as if_ he_ had been the one taking the bath.

"MATTHEW!" she yelled furiously. "What happened here?! You better clean this up before you go to play football! And Vale, Lea, you can't be soaked like this or you might catch a cold!" she really didn't understand why Matt had that much fun on pranking his siblings.

"To your information, **_Mommy_**, it wasn't my fault, allright? It was YOUR kids who spillied the water over me, magically!" Marie was surprised, he never called her Mommy, only a few times when he was really angry.

"Besides, I almost _drown_, thanks for asking!" continued Matt. "But don't worry, if I die drowned, before I'll make sure of leaving the bathroom in good conditions!" he finished sarcastically.

Marie looked at her younger kids. They were looking utterly confused. Also, the water couldn't have risen from the bathtub magically. Could it?

"You two, go and put on some dry clothes." She didn't notice the gleeful expressions of Vale and Lea as they ran out of the room.

"We did it!" Vale whispered excited. "_We did it_!" he laughed

"It seems like the power of us two…" started Lea excited.

"….together does that!" finished Vale with a grin

"Wicked!" they said together

"Imagine all the pranks we could pull." Said Lea.

"Shush, I want to hear this." Said Vale as they strained their ears to listen to their mom.

Meanwhile, Marie was going to get out the bathroom, but she stopped at the door.

"Mmmm Matt" she told her son, who was standing from the floor. "You should take advantage and have a bath…seeing as you are already all wet." She shrugged and exited the room, leaving a furious Matthew behind.

Lea and Vale were roaring with laughter.

"We are a great team!" cried Vale between laughs. Lea giggled.

"Yeah." She said. "We are."

* * *

**Another over! REVIEW!**

**Suggestion for later chapters? I need them**

**Can you believe?**


	10. Feverish Agony

**Allright, this chapter is not as good as the others, so forgive me.**

**Demon Child chapter nine: Feverish agony**

* * *

"Drawer, open." Matthew said. The drawer remained still.

We were in our room later that night. Matt had been chasing me for what we did in the bathroom (even though I explained it was an accident) and now he seemed curious about if he could do that too. So he was trying to do "magic" in a Twitches or Matilda kind of way. Lea laughed.

"Try to do it yourself, if is that easy." Grumbled Matt. Lea glared at him.

"Drawer, open." She said. I saw in amazement how the drawer opened slightly. Lea turned to face Matt with an expression of triumph of her face.

"Told you I could do it!" laughed her. "I could feel it, it was amazing."

"Yeah, but what you two did in the bathroom surely required more magic." Said Matt. Lea looked straight into my eyes. I sighed and closed the book.

"Look, Lea." I began. "I'm half-Kaiju; I am not capable of doing magic."

Still, that determined look did not vanish.

"I know what we did in the bathroom. I know we should try it. Help me." She asked strongly. I didn't want to do anything, I was haing a headache and I was feeling a Little hot. But I sighed again, but obeyed nonetheless.

"Drawer, open." We both said in unison.

To say I was shocked would be an understatement.

As soon as the words left our mouths, not one, but the drawers of the entire wardrobe shot open like bullets, and didn't stopped there. I had to duck to prevent one hitting me on my legs.

"What…the…bloody hell?" I asked slowly. Matt was staring at me with a look of shock in his face, and Lea, of amazement.

"It was GREAT!" she laughed as Matt and me started tidying the place, my movements slowler tan usual.

"I couldn't feel anything, Le." I said. Lea's face fell.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. I nodded.

"Don't worry, Little Seer." I wasn't feeling well now. At all.

My mother's voice calling us to go to bed interrupted our conversation. We said goodnight to each other and then Lea went to her room, while Matt and I got into our beds. I was completely and utterly exhausted, all the revelations from a few days ago until now must have taken its toll. Just before I fell asleep, I felt a familiar presence.

_I was standing in a black place, surrounded by darkness. I couldn't see, touch or smell anything. I was alone in that world of blackness._

_"Where am I?" I wondered aloud._

_I started walking, hoping to see a glimpse of light which make me find a way out of there, but I found none. I kept walking, feeling tired and cold. The silence was ringing in my ears, my alarmed breathing being the only thing I was aware of. I stopped walking and I sank down until I was sitting. I drew my legs closer and wrapped my arms around them. I just sat there like that for a long time._

_Suddenly, I started feeling a change in the temperature of the room. I wasn't cold anymore; instead, the temperature had risen until I was in a comfortable heat. I started to panic when the heat increased; it was making me feel sick. I collapsed to the ground, feeling a presence above me._

_"Stop, stop, STOP! PLEASE STOP IT!" I begged. The temperature dropped a little, enough for me to be able to breathe properly. I stood up shakily as I realized I had no strength left on my body. _

_I knew there was someone invisible watching me from above. I looked up, and the feeling of being watched returned._

_"Who are you?!" I yelled. "What do you want from me?!" my screams echoing in the darkness. My whole body went numb with fear as I heard a dark chuckle. The ground beneath me seemed to disappear._

_Blackness, my screams, and coldness surrounding me again as I fell…fell…fell…_

_I landed in a white room. I could tell it was a hospital. There was a woman sat on a bed besides me. She had short brown hair and her eyes…"Her eyes are like mine." I thought amazed. Amber brown, exactly the same shape. With a jolt, I realized I was looking at my mother for the first time in my life. She looked oddly similar to Lea._

_"Mom…" I whispered. My mother seemed not able to see me. She moved a bit and I realized a quite obvious thing: her belly was round and huge. I could detect the fait heartbeats of the baby, of me. She had a contraction and I realized this was the moment. I was being born. The darkness surrounded me again. I saw my mother again, and I saw myself as a baby. Mini-me was bawling and looking at that woman who had give birth to me. I approached to my mother's bed and looked at her. I noticed she was completely still, mini-me still bawling._

_"Mom, wake up." I whispered, forgetting I was invisible. "Mom, I need you." I said, pointing to mini-me. My cries got louder, and I realized something was wrong. I listened to her anxiously, but, to my horror, I didn't hear breathing, or heartbeat. I waited for her to move, the heat hurting me like ever before. Something was wrong…_

I heard bloodcurdling screams echoing. I was fully aware now of what was wrong with my mom. It was such an horrific realization; feelings of loss and pain fillied me. Althought it had been nine years, it felt like she had died only a moment ago. I wanted her back. I was scared, I didn't know where I was, and my body ached with a heat stronger than even before.

"Vale! Wake up! What's wrong?!"

I opened my eyes and continued screaming. "_Matt."_ I thought. "_How much time I had been screaming_?" I didn't dwell much about that, all of I could think was my mom lying on that bed. I started gagging, I thought I might sick up.

"What's wrong?!" I heard the voices of my parents and Lea entering. I held back my cries but I couldn't hold back my sobs and whimpers.

"Mom." I called. The name felt so soft, so good to utter, to cry for, that I repeated it over and over again.

"Calm down, Vale, I'm here." I heard my adoptive mom saying. But this time was different. I was crying, calling for my mother, the one who I never knew, the one who I had never allowed myself time to grieve. I never really felt the loss, until now. I felt something touching my cheek.

"Oh God, he's burning up! Julian, take a thermometer!" I heard.

Everything vanished in a blur of undefined shapes.

"_I killed her."_ I thought with a feeling of anguish, feeling tears in my eyes again. "_I killed her to live, I murdered her at birth. Please forgive me, Mom! Please forgive me..."_

I knew that I had to forgive myself for what happened.

And I also knew, I thought as the heat overpowered me, that it would take a lifetime to get it.

**Now, I know you must be confused, but I wanted to make a chapter when he grieves for his mother. Don't ask me about the dream he had, when you are feverish don't you have strange dreams? Also about his thoughts when he awoke, he wasn't in his right mind.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**Can you believe?**


	11. Kmenawe

**Allright, this chapter is not as good as the others, so forgive me.**

**Demon Child chapter ten: Kmenawe and nightmares**

* * *

MARIE'S POV

The next days were like a nightmare. Vale didn't recover consciousness; he was with a very high fever that didn't stop as much as we tried. We fed him as well as we could. As the days passed we became more nervous and worried, the illness was as unexpected as intense. Lea didn't talk; she just moped around Vale's bedroom like a shadow, her eyes dull and empty. Matt was irritable and aggressive, Julian was like zoned out, and I…I was going out of my mind in worry.

I did not know why, but I think Vale has been acting…well different, since we told him he was adopted. It had been a huge shock, my poor boy, and I couldn't help but wonder if the fever was, somehow, connected with that.

Outside the house it was better, but in the inside our eyes kept darting upstairs, or stare at the empty chair when we had meals. It was as if Vale had died.

* * *

VALE'S POV

I opened my eyes and looked around. I couldn't see anything, just a dark space. The last thing I remembered was the terrible heat, and then nothing. Now that I think about it, the heat was still there, but it wasn't as strong...

I turned around and I almost fainted with shock. My father was on all four staring intently at me.

"D-Dad" I gasped. "How…I…Where are we?" I blurted out, still in shock.

"You are dreaming." He simply answered. "I wanted to see you. And talk to you."

I had a feeling there was something off in all that.

"Okay…so what do you want to talk about?" I asked casually, but in the inside I was really on edge.

"Well, I had been trying to talk to you a few days ago, but you didn't respond. So I started looking the why in that fact, and I discovered some very interesting things…" he trailed off smirking. Realization hit me like a brick.

"You saw some of my memories." I whispered frozen with horror. Belloc nodded and he approached towards me. I started backing away, trying to awake, but I couldn't…I couldn't…

My back hit something and I couldn't back away anymore.

"Why so hurried to leave?" he chuckled darkly. "You'll better stay. We have a lot to talk about…"

* * *

LEA'S POV

I couldn't stand it.

I couldn't stand seeing my brother lying on that bed, still, pale, lifeless-like. It was too much for me. I didn't know much about fevers, so I couldn't help but wonder if there was a possibility Vale was going to….no I wouldn't allow that idea to form in my mind…

I knew I couldn't just sit there. I had to do something. So I started doing research. From the Internet, books, magazines…

I was entering Google at the moment. Glancing at the door again, I turned my sight to the computer.

_"Kaiju"_ I typed.

_Japanese term for "monster"_

"_Then why do we call them Kaiju_?" I wondered briefly before continuing my research

_"Kaiju illness"_

_It is not know if Kaiju can fall ill or die from an illness._

"Great, just what I was looking for" I sighed. I was hit by an idea.

_"Mental connection"_

I just found legends and fake things, but when I was about to give up, a link caught my attention.

_Kmenawe: Unaware of their abilities._

Curiosity kicked in and I pressed the link. I started reading but I stopped in a paragraph:

_…a kmenawe bond can be created between a human and a non human as well. It depends of the specie of the non human, but it is usually stronger when in the family of one of them runs magic, even the smallest bit, and the younger they are, the better the connection. It means they can share power and energy; one can also subconsciously give the other special abilities. When one of them is injured, the other feel it so much is like losing a piece of yourself. It helps them with magic, healing and…_

I stopped reading there, my heart in my throat.

_..Human and non human…_

Me and Vale, human and half human.

_…runs magic…_hadn't mom told me she did weird things when she was little, like suddenly pop on the wardrobe when she was two?

…_the younger they are…_I was born when Vale was already in the family…

_…share power and energy…_ the things that we did in the bathroom and the bedroom, how it had increaded when we did it together…

_…special abilities…_ Vale had always called me Little Seer…

_…losing a piece of yourself…_hadn't I zoned out of the world since Vale fell ill?

_…helps them with magic…_when Vale helped me it was much more intense the reaction…

_It all fits,_ I thought astonished_. It all fits. I am his Kmenawe. I am his Kmenawe and he's mine._

…and healing…

One second…

**_Healing._**

I closed the computed and burst into my brother's room. I held his burning hand tightly, trying to concentrate in healing him, make him go back. He didn't respond.

"Please Vale…wake up." I whispered. "Vale, come back to me. Nothing's the same without you. I want you here…with me. Please come back. Wake up."

I repeated it like a mantra for what if felt like hours. I guess I fell asleep, still clutching his hand.

* * *

VALE'S POV

"So you have been in the care of that people since then?" he asked angrily. During his interrogation I had kept my eyes on the ground. I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was scared.

"No." I answered softly. "I was in the orphanage until I was three. The Whites adopted me and took care of me even since." I finished. My father hadn't taken well the news of my mom's death. My mom, Margaret. I only knew that because I felt a bit of his emotions through our link.

I honestly couldn't understand why he was so angry at my family. He should be glad that they adopted me. Actually, that could have not happened if he, my father was there when I was being born. But no, he had left my mom with her unborn son. I would asked why, but I wasn't in a position to ask questions.

"That settles it then. " I was jerked out of my thoughts by my father speaking. "I am coming to see you, Duncan."

My jaw dropped.

"What are you talking about?! You can't come to see me, my parents will freak out! And it's _Vale_, not Duncan"

Belloc didn't hesitate in his response, but he frowned when I referred the Whites as my 'parents'. "No. I need to come and get answers for myself. Don't worry about your guardians,_ Duncan_" he emphasized. I will be… presentable. Expect me tomorrow night."

"How on earth will you-?" There was a feeling, like sad amusement, that trickled through the link.

"I have my ways."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I started thinking with all my might.

"_Let me out of here. Please help. I want out, I want out, I want out, out, OUT!"_

A supernatural force pulled me up and everything faded again.

* * *

LEA'S POV

I was jerked awake by a movement in my hand. I opened my eyes and gasped. My kmenawe was whimpering and tossing, but the heat wasn't there anymore.

"Help…" he muttered. "I want out, I want out, I want out, _out,_ OUT!" he cried. I grabbed his hand and started muttering "Come back" all over again. After a while, he squeezed my hand almost painfully, he let out a small yelp and sat suddenly on the bed. He opened his eyes, and I froze. Where it had been brown eyes, now they were bioluminescent green with pupils like slits.

"Lea" he began, and I smiled to myself. He's fine now. The smile dropped as soon as I looked at his frightened eyes. Vale shuddered and opened his mouth.

"He's coming."

* * *

**Dun Dun DUUUN!**

**Can you believe?**


End file.
